


Taking Control

by shyday



Category: A Bit of Fry and Laurie
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-01
Updated: 2007-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyday/pseuds/shyday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men, doing stuff. Together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Control

**Author's Note:**

> The most DialogueHeavy PWP you're likely to ever come across. No angst, no depth, just the politest sex ever. Written originally for ennui_blue_lite in the New Year Resolutions 2007 Challenge at yuletide, on LJ.

"I would have thought, Control," Tony starts, his words somewhat smothered by the salty skin smooth over the other man's collarbone, "that this sort of thing would be quite against the rules."

"One would think so, Tony," Control says warm into his ear, "but actually it is not in the written regulations at all." He pulls back just enough to meet Tony's eyes. "It is however, I am afraid to say, considered to be somewhat 'frowned upon.'"

He trusts that the quotation marks he carefully frames with his fingers properly convey the seriousness of his words. That done, he slips his hands back under Tony's rumpled dress shirt.

"I thought as much," Tony says, long fingers working at the knot in Control's tie. He pauses, cocking his head as a thought occurs to him. "But considering that it is indeed 'frowned upon' -" Control fights a moan of frustration as those fingers pull away to form quotation marks of their own "- I should think it terribly inappropriate for us to continue."

"I agree with you, Tony." He brushes over the angles of rib bones and hips to snag on the hard leather edge of Tony's belt. "It is most inappropriate. We would be well advised to stop what we are doing immediately."

He watches as Tony thinks this over, and realizes he's holding his breath in anticipation of the outcome. This will not do - as it is also well advised to breathe - and he almost misses Tony's soft words under the sound of his careful exhale.

"Be that as it may, this does seem like the more pleasant course of action, does it not, Control?"

"Again I admit to finding myself in complete agreement with you, Tony." An agreement which certainly does not alter as Tony unfastens the last button of his shirt and the cool breeze from the open window tickles across his chest. "It is most fortunate that we both seem to think of things in much the same way."

"Yes. I myself find it to be most fortunate also."

"And I suppose," Control says, pulling Tony closer as he struggles with the belt buckle, "that the fact you are soon to be no longer employed here is one which should fairly be thought upon by us as well."

"Quite right," Tony says into his neck. "Having recently been fired from the business of spying -" Control hears the whisper of his zipper as Tony's buckle finally gives "- I am soon to be unemployed. That's an important fact to think upon indeed, and I applaud you for coming up with it, Control."

He gasps as Tony slips fingers through cloth to slide skin against skin. "I'll thank you to not applaud just yet, Tony," he says, his eyes refusing to stay open against the assault of sensation. "I fear it would be most uncomfortable for me, and also that it would take you away from what you are currently doing, something I must express I find to be most enjoyable."

"I too find it most enjoya-." The way the last word turns into a choked-off three syllable thing when he takes hold of him tells Control that the level of Tony's enjoyment has perhaps gone up even further.

"Most enjoyable," Tony breathes, his voice floating up toward the ceiling as his head tips back against the wall. "But do you think, Control, that it... might be... possible... to move five or six centimeters to... to my right?"

It takes a moment before the words fully register, but Control opens his eyes once they do. "I do apologize for not answering you immediately, Tony, but I was quite distracted. I confess I am still having some trouble staying entirely focused." Unable to help himself, he nips at Tony's exposed neck. "Would it be much too nosy of me to ask why you want to move?"

"No, I hardly think that... that it would be nosy at all." A gasp from Tony nearly undoes him, but Control resolves to stay focused to hear his answer - it would be quite rude of him not to, really, after he's first asked the question. "The corner of your window seems quite intent on digging into my side, and I imagine it would be much less likely to do so should we move...ah... slightly to my right."

Control frowns. "That does sound most uncomfortable for you, Tony. Mmm. Did you say you think five or six centimeters should do the trick?"

"Yes. Five or six centimeters should be... should be spot on." They shift across the space, not breaking contact. Tony licks his lips, looking relieved. "Thank you, Control. It was very considerate of you to be so attentive to my state of comfort."

"Not at all, Tony. I should think it would be quite inconsiderate of me not to, in light of the current situation."

"I suppose that it would be somewhat inconsiderate, Control, but perfectly understandable due to the distraction you've already mentioned." A distraction not at all decreased as Tony's hand tightens around him, beginning to speed up its motion. "I do... do find myself curious as to the state of your own comfort, however, as I would... ah... not wish to be inconsiderate either."

"Rest assured, Tony," Control says into the wall behind the curls of Tony's head, pressing their sweat-slick bodies together, "I do not... find you to be at all... inconsiderate."

"Most...ah... most gratifying, Control."

He's lost in the sound of Tony's rapid breathing when his own orgasm takes him by surprise. He hears Tony's breath catch, feels his body tense for a long moment under him. When Tony's head falls against his shoulder, he wonders why they've never thought to do this before.

When he finally steps back to find himself thoroughly damp and already slightly sticky, he wonders if this might not be at least part of the reason.

Control moves to his desk. "Most conveniently," he says, reaching for the box of tissues he is now pleased to remember are there, "Valerie was kind enough to leave me these the last time I had a sniffle. Though I rather think she never expected them to be used for something like this, do you Tony?"

"No, Control. I doubt very much that such an incident ever occurred to Valerie's imagination. I myself only imagined it a mere handful of times."

Control can not entirely suppress a giggle, sliding the tissue box under his arm so that his hands are free for their punctuation. "A 'handful,' Tony? My, you certainly are the witty one."

Tony looks utterly baffled, clearly trying to track back over what he's just said. When he finds it, he nearly collapses with his laughter. "Goodness, Control - I made a pun without even intending to. That _is_ amusing."

"Yes, Tony. _Very_ amusing." As he hands Tony the tissues, the toe of his shoe bumps against something heavy. He looks down to find a nondescript cardboard box lying on its side on his office carpet, its contents spilling forth.

"Oh dear. I seem to have accidentally knocked over your belongings, Tony, and now they're somewhat strewn about the floor."

Tony pauses in wiping at a spot on his abdomen, something Control would've found much more enthralling were he not so upset about the accident he's just caused. Tony, however, seems fairly uninterested. "They do appear to have gotten quite scattered about, haven't they, Control?"

"Yes they have, Tony."

He shrugs, starts buttoning up his shirt. "Oh well. As it seems nothing has been permanently damaged, I imagine cleaning up the mess should be no trouble at all."

"I certainly admire your optimism, Tony," Control says, putting his own clothes back into order.

"Yes. It seems that our past bout of activity has put me in quite a sunny mood. Perhaps we should celebrate with a good cup of coffee. Would you fancy a cup, Control?"

Control smiles. "Yes, Tony. I think that a nice cup of coffee would be an excellent idea"

 

 

**end.**


End file.
